


Shape of You

by daddydanielthespaniel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Magnus is lowkey submissive, Magnus may be shorter but he's still strong, Malec, Not all the time, SO, Smut, Songfic, also, and when Alec is dominant he finds it surprisingly fun, but idk, bxb - Freeform, drunk, heck yeah, hopefully this is readable, it's all consensual, shape of you, somtimes, texts from jace, this is my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddydanielthespaniel/pseuds/daddydanielthespaniel
Summary: Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood come home from a night of drinking and things get heated.This is a songfic based off of the song Shape of You by none other than Ed Sheeran. It's smut, so be ready for that.





	Shape of You

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut so like.............don't fight me???? Please????? Do give me criticism, though. That's always appreciated. Also let me know if you'd like me to write a prompt, or just anything else in general. Enjoy! :)

"Alexander, you are truly remarkable." Magnus slurred, giggling halfway through. This elicited a grin and a laugh from Alec, as he too was trying to fight the urge to collapse from so much alcohol. Alec forced himself to stand up, looking down at Magnus' laughing form still seated at the bar.

Maia chuckled from behind the bar as she washed a glass. "Want me to call a cab?" She asked, looking from Alec to Magnus. Alec shook his head.

"No, thanks." He took another swig of the bitter-tasting beer and winced, still not used to the taste, before reaching towards Magnus with grabby hands. "Come on, Mags." Alec almost whined, pulling the warlock by his coat. This made Magnus simply burst into a fit of giggles again as he stood up, looking up into the Shadowhunter's eyes.

"I can portal usss," Magnus started, bouncing outside with Alec at his heels. He could have sworn he heard a laugh come from Maia, but he was too drunk to think about that. And horny, which he hadn't realized until the taller of the two hugged him from behind. The warlock let out an almost screeching sound and made a portal, after several attempts.

Alec laughed at Magnus, finding whatever that noise was to be absolutely adorable. His skin got a bit pale when Magnus made the portal. "Magsss, are you even sure this is to the apartment? You're kind of...drunnk." He whined in protest to the shorter's plans. Despite his suspicion, he allowed his boyfriend to pull him in anyways. When the portal closed, the duo was in its apartment, much to Alec's surprise.

He didn't get much time to process that they had portaled into their living room, because Magnus immediately leaned up and kissed the Shadowhunter hungrily. Though, Alec did think he heard Jace complain and walk away, but maybe that was in his head. Totally in his head.

As the two made out, Alec practically slammed Magnus to the wall, leaning down and sucking at the man's neck. Magnus moaned at the feeling of Alec's hot breath against his skin, and Alec then found the sweet spot on Magnus' neck, which made him unable to stand still. "Alexander." Magnus purred, pushing his hands up and underneath the younger's shirt, letting his hands roam Alec's chest and stomach. Momentarily, his hands stopped at Alec's nipples as he rubbed them.

Alec moaned into Magnus' neck before biting at his collarbone and licking a stripe up his neck. He let himself grin at Magnus' rather loud response as he kissed him again. The taller of the two decided to grind their crotches together, causing both men to moan into each other's mouths. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, wanting to deepen the kiss, if that was even possible at this point.

After a moment, where the only sounds were their breaths mixing and mouths colliding, Magnus jumped up, wrapping his legs around the taller's waist. Both men groaned at the contact. "Wanna...go to the bedroom?" Alec teased in between breaths as they continued to kiss hungrily and passionately. Magnus only whimpered in approval as his tongue slid across the other's. "Words, Magnus." Alec nearly sang out, causing Magnus to let out a whimper again and pull his head back enough to pout.

"Alexander, please." He begged, shivering when Alec winked and whispered in his ear.

"Anything for you, babe." Alec chuckled at Magnus' reaction and clumsily, but quickly, led them to the bedroom. He set Magnus on the bed and went to close the door. Then, he turned back to Magnus, who was practically undressing him with his eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

Magnus groaned. "Alexander, things were just getting fun."

"How are you drunk? I thought immortals couldn't get drunk?" This caused Magnus to roll his eyes and crawl to the end of the bed, reaching out for Alec.

"That's only with vampires. And werewolves. Since they naturally heal, they can't get drunk." He grabbed Alec's hands, pulling him onto the bed. "Now, come on." He giggled.

Alec nodded, pushed Magnus onto his back, and straddled him. He leaned down, tugging at his shirt. "Off." He demanded, smiling when Magnus complied. Alexander then took off his own shirt, throwing it to the floor somewhere. The taller man lowered himself and grinded into the man below him again, causing them both to moan.

"Fuck." Magnus groaned at the contact, feeling himself get harder by the second against Alec's own hard-on. Alec smirked and reached down. He palmed Magnus through the leather of his pants, causing the downworlder to shudder. 

The Shadowhunter moaned in appreciation, biting Magnus' lip and pulling away. He whispered in Magnus' ear. "All this time you've talked big game, always flirted your way through everything." He then nibbled at the older man's ear lobe. "But you're just a little submissive bitch, aren't you? You follow the rules, and I make them." Alec growled, causing Magnus to whimper and nod quickly. "Pants. Now." Alexander said, scattering hickeys all over Magnus' neck and chest. Magnus snapped his fingers, causing their pants to disappear, leaving nothing but their naked bodies pressed against each other.

Magnus gasped as their skin made contact and Alec continued to mark him. "Oh, God." He groaned in pleasure, and whined when Alec pulled away from him and sat back. Alec leaned over, opening Magnus' bedside drawer. He knew the warlock would have something in his. Upon retrieving a condom and lube, he smirked, holding it up to show his partner.

"I see you're always ready for this, then?" He teased. Their eyes were filled with darkness and lust. Seeing Magnus that way was almost enough to send Alec over the edge right then and there. He kept up his dominance, though. "Hands and knees." He ordered, watching Magnus nod and do as he was told. "I'm gonna get you ready, first." Alec explained. Though he didn't need to, he always felt it was a good thing to alert Magnus of everything before he did it. And Magnus appreciated that, usually, besides when he's openly begging for Alec to fuck him. 

Sensing Magnus' eagerness, Alec fought back a laugh as he opened up the lube and smothered his index finger in some. "You ready?" Alec asked, not even needing to hear Magnus' hum of agreement to know he was. The younger man slowly slid his finger into the warlock's hole, once again surprised at the tightness. He wasn't an expert at sex, but he figured that after so many years, Magnus would have loosened up. Not that he was complaining.

Magnus let out another groan, pushing back onto Alec. This made the latter smirk and slowly add a second finger. He slowly pumped them in and out of the warlock, getting more turned on by every moan and whimper. Once three fingers were added, Magnus lost control. "Please, Alexander." he purred, backing onto Alec's fingers once again. Alec took this as a sign that Magnus was definitely ready, but he wouldn't do anything just yet.

"Please what? What do you want?" Alec feigned confusion, winking at Magnus when he turned towards him. Magnus shivered at the pair of eyes watching him. Alec let out a chuckle. "Oh. Well, if you want that, you're gonna have to do me a favour first." This caused Magnus to nod in agreement and lean forward, wrapping a hand around Alec's cock.

He stroked it slowly a few times, eliciting a loud groan in response from Alec. Magnus lowered himself, taking the head of Alec's cock into his mouth. He slowly took in as much as he could, after all it was pretty large, and then pulled back so that only the head was remaining covered. Magnus went down again, moving at a faster pace this time, with his hand stroking the very base of Alec's length.

"Oh fuck, Mags." At this pace, Alec wouldn't last much longer. As much as he loved the sensation, he needed to feel Magnus' hole around him. "O-okay." He shuddered out, letting Magnus pull away. "Back on your hands and knees, filthy slut." He ordered, and Magnus followed with a groan. Alec shuddered at this. The knowledge that Magnus liked dirty talk was really paying off. Sticking to the task at hand, he opened the condom, pulling it down and over his cock. The Shadowhunter stroked himself a few times while enjoying the sight in front of him; Magnus Bane, the Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn, was on his hands and knees for him. Alec convinced himself a while ago that he'd never get over it.

Alec sat up on his knees, squeezing the warlock's ass as he positioned himself. Magnus moaned at this, and it turned into a whine. "Alec." It had to be the filthiest moan Alec had ever heard. He lined the base of his cock up with Magnus' hole, slowly pushing in. The tightness and heat of it all was absolutely arousing, and he slowly pushed in deeper until he felt the prostate. "Oh my God." Magnus groaned at the action. "Please." Alec chuckled, and Magnus felt the vibrations through his body, making him shudder again. 

The taller of the two nodded, despite Magnus not being able to see, and pulled back. Alec slowly pushed in again, and started to go at a quicker pace. Every time he hit the prostate, a jolt of pleasure was sent in waves through the shorter man, which was accompanied by him moaning or cursing. Magnus began jerking himself as Alec quickened his pace.

The room was filled with the noise of skin slapping against skin, and both men groaning in pleasure. Magnus' head was against the pillow now, as he was in too much pleasure to stay up. He could feel the warmth in the pit of his stomach growing. At the same time, he heard Alec let out a scream. "Fuck. Magnus, I'm gonna cum soon." This sent the warlock over the edge.

"Alexander!" He yelled out as he hit his peak. Cum leaked onto the bedspread and on Magnus' hand. 

Magnus' release caused Alec to hit his orgasm as well, cumming inside Magnus with a loud groan and a shudder. Alec pulled out, and cum leaked out of the older man.

They both dropped to their sides, looking at one another. After a few minutes of silence, they both began giggling. Magnus slid over into Alec's arms, smiling when they wrapped around him. "I didn't know drunk you was so good at dirty talk." Magnus joked.

"I didn't know drunk you was so loud." This made the pair burst into laughter again, as Alec sat up, taking off the condom, tying it at the top, and throwing it in the bedroom trash bin. He was about to get tissues until he heard the snap of fingers. He looked back, grinning when he saw everything clean. "Thanks, Mags." He responded.

The two got under the covers, Alec's arms wrapped protectively around Magnus as the smaller man checked his phone. "Alexander." He laughed, showing his phone to him.

 

FROM: NATURAL BLONDE

TO: MAGNUS PAIN (IN MY ASS)

THANK GOD YOU TWO ARE FINALLY DONE. I NEED MY BEAUTY REST.

The two giggled and they slowly fell asleep in one another's arms.


End file.
